


Out of Time

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: The serum gave him all the time in the world, time he was happy to have until you-.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GetInMelanin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetInMelanin/gifts).



\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve jerked awake at the same time and place he has for the last week: every hour, in the hospital, with your unnaturally grey and broken body raggedly breathing next to him.

Fighting back tears, he lifted up your arm and set on his. 

“You're delaying the inevitable, Steve," Bucky said in the same quiet tone he's used all week.

He ignored his best friend's words and continued to to watch the bright green timer on his forearm wind down as yours shot up. He knew what he was doing, Bucky, knew it too. But he couldn't-. He should've been under the rubble of Avengers' base along with his family. 

“I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he whispered, “I love you so much, I'm sorry!"

He started sobbing as he heard the beep that told him your life timer hit its maximum limit, one hour, again. He buried his face in the crook of your neck. He there were so many things he didn't get to tell you. Suddenly, he heard a second beep and a searing pain in his arm. He looked down at his own timer and weakly smiled in equal parts fear and relief.

His timer finally matched yours.

“I'm gonna miss you, punk."

Steve looked over. Bucky's eyes swam in unshed tears, his face neutral otherwise. Leaving, Bucky, behind would be his greatest regret, but he, Captain _fucking_ America, got his entire team killed.

 _He_ didn't realize that HYDRA switched Sam's jet pack with their own bomb embedded one while the team was unconscious, waiting for their fearless leader and second in command to come save them. _He_ took them home to you after a way too easy rescue.

 _He_ sent them all inside, except, Bucky, where you sat and waited for your heroes to come home. _He_ watched as his home went up in flames.

You survived because you were coming up from the underground floor, but barely. The doctors tried to fix you, but your timer kept ticking down to an hour no matter what they did. 

So now here you three were. Bucky sitting alone in the shadows, knowing the love of his life was killing himself out of the guilt of 'murdering' his.

“A Captain goes down with his ship, Buck," Steve repeated the same mantra he kept all his life.

“I know, Steve."

Steve nodded once and laid his head back on your shoulder. Closing his eyes as your clocks hit zero.

**Author's Note:**

> There I did it! How does it feel?!
> 
> Somehow being petty isn't as satisfying as I thought it would be.
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
